1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defibrillation electrode for in vivo use of the type having a flexible electrode cable containing at least one elongated, electrically insulated conductor, and an electrode device, attached to the distal end (i.e., opposite the end of the cable connectable to the implantable housing) of the electrode cable, containing a plurality of elongate, flexible conductors, pre-shaped into an outward bulging configuration, the conductors having first ends anchored adjacent to each other at the distal end of the electrode cable, and second ends anchored adjacent to each other at a common connection point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such defibrillation electrode known in the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,894. This defibrillation electrode, which can also be combined with a pacemaker electrode, is designed solely for intracardial stimulation of the heart. Before the introduction of the electrode into a vein, the pre-shaped conductors of the electrode device are extended with the aid of a stylet, bringing them close together and enabling introduction into the heart without damage to venous walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,509 discloses a patch-type defibrillation electrode. Such a patch electrode is applied directly to the myocardium or pericardium and is not designed nor intended for introduction into the heart.